Shugabush Island/MTTF
About Shugabush Island contains the Legendary Monsters, otherwise known as the Sugafam, as well as some Natural Monsters. Shugabush Island is available at level 4 for free. Like The Ethereal Continent, monsters on this island can only be Teleported here from other islands, once they are fed to level 20. Teleporting will reset their levels back to level 1, and turn the monsters into eggs again. Teleportation is currently impossible to reverse, so the monsters will stay permanently on Shugabush Island. The Shugabush, which is bred on Plant Island, is the basis for breeding the rest of the Shugafam and it can be teleported to Shugabush Island once it is fed to level 15. All other Legendary Monsters are bred by combining the Shugabush with a Natural Monster on Shugabush Island. The Natural Monsters residing on Shugabush Island can be bought from the Shugabush market, bred on their home island and teleported to Shugabush Island, or bred on Shugabush Island by breeding a Natural Monster already on the island with the Shugabush. Rare Monsters of the Natural Monsters on Shugabush Island can also be acquired in the same way, though only during Daily Deals. Breeding a Shugabush with a normal monster may result in the normal Natural Monster, the Shugabush, or the rare version of the Natural Monster if a Daily Deal is occurring. If a monster is fed to level 20 on Shugabush Island, they will appear in the "place" list on Diamond Island. Indigenous Monsters ?? of the Monsters of Shugabush Island have only the Legendary element; all but the Shugabush itself can be found only on this island. Seven other monsters have Natural Elements, and can live on the Futuristics Islands. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds under the decorations section in the Market. Breeding On Shugabush Island, all monsters can only be bred using a Shugabush + Natural Monster combination. Shugabush Island Breeding Combinations: * Shugabush + Deedge = Shugavox *Shugabush + Quibble = Shugabuzz *Shugabush + Mammott = Shugarock *Shugabush + Oaktopus = Shugajo *Shugabush + PomPom = Shugitar *Shugabush + Potbelly = Shugabass *Shugabush + Furcorn = Shugabeats Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Some monsters dress up for the Halloween and Christmas seasons, however, Shugabush Island does not change during those times. The seasonal changes observed in the Shugabush Island monsters are below. NOTE: This list includes ONLY indigenous monsters. To see the seasonal changes in monsters that are not native to Shugabush Island, check out their Island's page, or see the full comprehensive list: Special Occasions. Music The music of is a remix of Love or Money, from the award-winning Kristian Bush. Like the original song, the island's key is G major. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Legendary Monsters each occupy three beds except for the Shugabush, which occupies two beds. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Shugabush Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Notes * Like MSM1, The Shugabush is necessary to breed any monsters on Shugabush Island and the Super Continent. * No monster which lives on Shugabush Island can go to Gold Island, because of the inter-dimensional powers of Shugabush Island. * Like MSM1, The Deedge on this island, unlike those on other islands, doesn't have the snow that is on/right next to its fridges. * Like MSM1, The Obstacles on this island appear to have speakers on them. * Shugabush Island and Plant Lands have the same ambiance noise. * Shugabush Island is the 4th island in MTTF where Shugabush does not sing, or vocalize in any way. * Strangely, Shugabush Island doesn't follow the element system that the Natural Islands follow; for example, Quibble is available on the island and requires the elements Water and Air, which manifest in Tweedle and Toe Jammer, who both aren't available on the island. Category:Islands